


Hers

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I don't remember writing half of this thing, I'm Bad At Tagging, It could be T rated but just to make sure I'm gonna leave it as M, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, Possessiveness, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Request: Can you make a Farah and Rosalind fic. Where Rosalind knows that Saul has feelings for Farah so she sets out to make a clear statement that Farah is HERS.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ttyl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttyl123/gifts).



> Requested by: Ttyl123  
> Hope this is what you wanted :)
> 
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

She had noticed the way he approached her, how his hands tended to wander at her lower back whenever they were walking. She couldn't really blame him, the woman was breathtaking and he was her specialist, they had developed a bond, but that bond did not mean she loved him back, not like that at least, Farah Dowling was hers. She watched them train and frowned when Farah was knocked out of her feet and into the floor, Saul falling on top of her and straddling her, Farah smiled at him and Rosalind's heart fluttered, did she like him? Her thoughts were corrected when Farah got him by the waist and switched them around, marking the hit that would take him off and moving away from him, she helped him up and he was looking at her as if she was water in the desert. She left the platform and moved to Rosalind, a gingery step as she walked towards the woman.

"I could feel your eyes burning on me from over there" From afar Farah could be seen as if giving a report. "What's wrong?" Rosalind shook her head as if it was a senseless matter and Farah respected her privacy. "Okay then" she cleaned the sweat from around her neck with a towel "Are you cooking tonight?"

"Yes, you were rather insistent on me cooking dinner" Rosalind rolled her eyes and Farah smiled, tilting to the woman smugly.

"I'm just really excited for the dessert" with that Farah turned around and walked back to Saul, and Rosalind knew no matter how much he looked Farah would always be hers.

Saul got his hand on her back and they made it to the greenhouse, presumably to see Rose and Ben. Rosalind had to give the man that he was a gentleman, apart from sutil touches he never stood over the line; but his slow burn and high school crush were getting boring to watch.

Rosalind wondered if stripping Farah naked in her office, getting her trembling in her desk, whimpering and begging for her and having Saul walk on them would make him realize that she was taken, but as much as she'll love a little exhibitionism she doubted Farah would agree or even talk to her ever again. Maybe that could be a Plan D.

For now, she saw as they reached the greenhouse and turned around back to Alfea, leaving the students to train she went to get dinner ready for one of their tutors. She had to admit that cooking for Farah made the act quite bearable, she got everything ready and settled by the time she heard a knock on the door. She opened it with a smile, the gesture disappearing the moment she saw him, hand around her waist and smiling like an asshole, she was beginning to lose her temper. Farah greeted her and Rosalind took on her, the words slurred together, eyes glassy she realized they had probably been drinking one of Ben's preparations, based on what Farah had said he was good.

"Saul wanted to walk me to my door" Said Farah opening her eyes comically and gesturing exaggeratedly at the man, he seemed to be shocked to see Rosalind at the other side of Farah's door but he really couldn't process anything with the strip of hot skin that his hand was touching at the edge of her uniform. Farah turned around and kissed his cheek, thanking him and saying her goodnight, leaving the man to walk to his own suite, Rosalind watched the interaction and bit her inner cheek. The moment the door closed Farah pressed her against it, Rosalind frowned at her as the younger woman grasped and tugged at her body.

"How was your night, love?" Spoke Rosalind, amusement dripping in between open mouthed kisses.

"Ben made something..." she bit Rosalind's neck.

"I noticed, you barely said hi" Farah stopped against her neck and chuckled, laughing against her skin.

"Sorry" she left a kiss there and moved away, giving an appreciative look to the work at her lover's neck. "Dinner smells nice" Rosalind rolled her eyes at her and motioned for her to sit, leaving a kiss on her cheek as she passed to the kitchen.

"You know that man likes you, don't you?" Farah teared her eyes away from the bread she was playing with and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whom? Saul? He is my specialist" Farah shrugged it off, bonds between fairies and specialists were always strong.

"And? He still looks at you as if he wanted to shag you each time he sees you" She sat a plate in front of Farah, she bit her lip and waited until the other woman sat.

"Is that jealousy in your voice, Roz?"

"No, I do get to shag you anytime" Farah felt an ache between her legs and took the first bite of her food. "But I must say I don't like him being so touchy with you" Rosalind cringed visibly.

"You can touch me"

"It is not the same"

"Why not?" Farah felt light headed.

"He gets to do it publicly"

"Ah" She did not look up from her plate "Then you do it too, I've felt your looks while I train, I know what you feel". Rosalind huffed.

"Looks are the reason you know how I feel?"

"And hidden touches, meals, words, orgasms..." Farah's matter-of-factly numbering brought a grin to Rosalind's face.

They finished their meal speaking about the student's training. Until Rosalind remembered something.

"And he's got the courage to look smitten when pinning you while training!" She sounded offended and Farah laughed as she took the plates to the sink.

"Tomorrow you are coming to train with me, 5AM, just adults" she trailed behind her and whispered into her ear "You get to do anything you want". Rosalind reached around and sat Farah on her lap.

  


The next day Farah stood on wobbly legs as she watched the training, she did not expect that when giving Rosalind carte blanche she would use it to fight Saul. Andreas hissed as the man got a kick in the knees and covered his eyes as he was brought to the floor.

"Did you write your reports wrong again, Saul?" Asked Rose as her friend avoided another kick. The man was too busy to answer but something was clear, he had pissed off Rosalind. 

The fighting got to an end when Saul decided for quitting, he far too bruised for it to be so early. He walked next to Farah as Rosalind drank water, Farah smirked as Rosalind saw him get closer to her, she had to admit Rosalind jealousy was quite gratifying, the marking on her body proved that. Subsconciently, Farah caressed a hickey on the edge of her shirt as she watched Rose and Andreas fight, Saul's eyes followed the movement and he saw the bruising skin. Farah turned to him and his eyes moved away, passing him a bottle of water she smiled as Rosalind got next to her. Hadn’t it been for the fact that Rose’s and Andreas' fight was so interesting, everyone would have noticed the way Rosalind's hand slipped into Farah's back pocket. She cupped there and Farah bit her lip. Rose got tossed into the air and was caught by some vines mid-flight, she rolled her eyes at Ben.

"Oi! Mate! Come on, that's cheating" Andreas whined as Rose walked back to Ben, stepping backwards into his embrace and sticking out her tongue to Andreas.

Pushing Farah, Rosalind's hand slipped out of her pocket and the woman walked to the empty mat. They stood in stance and Farah attacked, Rosalind avoided her and tried to tackle her down, only for Farah to twist around and walk behind her, slapping her ass. Her friends' eyes opened wide and Rosalind turned to her with a knowing smirk, she grabbed Farah and pressed her to her chest, the taller woman getting her leg between hers and making her trip towards avoiding her body. Rosalind did not make it to the floor but instead tripped a couple of steps, Farah's legs buckled suddenly before she got back on her own, forgetting her friends Rosalind spoke.

"Seems like your legs are tired, did you have an interesting night?" Her wondering tone was accompanied by a sly smile. Rose and Ben turned to look at each other and back to the women, Ben side glanced to Saul, the man trying to fight his confusion.

"Shut up, Roz" Farah went to attack but Rosalind grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it up and twirling it around the woman's wrists. Farah was left in a top and walked backwards getting rid of the cloth around her wrists. Andreas saw the marks first, whistling when Farah's skin got exposed to the warm air, Farah looked down and deadpanned at Rosalind.

"Someone got lucky last night" Said Andreas and looked at Saul, frowning when noticing the lack of a smile on his friend's face.

Farah kicked Rosalind in the chest and the woman walked backwards a couple steps, Farah's chest heaved from the effort of the fight and Rosalind took out her jacket, she stood in a top and charged to Farah again, Saul noticed the red stripes on the woman's newly exposed skin first, Andreas second.

"Oh" Rosalind smirked upon hearing him and avoided Farah's kick to her side, instead going lower and trapping the leg on top of her shoulder, she stood up straight again, losing her balance Farah jumped backwards and Rosalind's leg pressed the back of her supporting leg, making her fall to the ground. Rosalind pinned her against the mat and Farah turned around sending her rolling under her body. Everyone watched intently as Rosalind managed to press Farah down again, this time catching both of her hands against the floor on either side of her head. Her head hovered over Farah's, breathing troubled and chest heaving, Farah's head shot upwards and caught Rosalind's lips for a second, enough for the grip on her wrists to relax and before she knew it Rosalind was face down against the floor, Farah sitting on her ass, panting, a smile plastered on her face.

"Fine, get off" she quit and Farah stood up, offering her hand and moving her to her feet. They stared into each other's eyes and turned around, finding four people staring at them with all sorts of expressions. Farah's smile faded and Rosalind's grew bigger.

"Told ya" Rose elbowed Ben and the man rolled his eyes, passing her money.

"You bet on us?" Farah stared at her friends. Rose nodded and Andreas gave her some money too, Farah stared at them dumbstruck and turned to Saul. He shook his head with a small smile and gave Rose the money.

"Thank you, gentlemen" Rose smiled and pocketed the money.

Farah turned to look at Rosalind and the other woman shrugged, Farah shook her head and moved to sit cross legged on the floor. Rosalind got her metal bottle and pressed the cold material at the nape of Farah’s neck. “Thanks, Roz” the woman caressed her cheek and turned back to the others.

“Ben, Andreas, your turn” Both men got into fighting, successfully distracting Rose in the process. Saul sat next to her as Rosalind corrected some of the guys’ movements. 

“So, you and Rosalind” he looked at his hands and twitched his fingers.

“I should have told you, I’m sorry” Saul turned to her and shook his head.

“Don’t worry” He went to touch Farah’s leg but decided against it “I’m still your best friend, I just want you to be happy” she touched his shoulder with hers and they watched as Andreas tripped with a vine.

“No powers today” Rosalind’s cautioning voice reached her and she teared her eyes away from her friends, smiling at the woman. Rosalind turned to them and saw the slight defeat on Saul’s features, she had to admit that she felt bad for the man, but any trace of guilt left as she turned to Farah, the woman laying back on her elbows and staring at the fight, bruising skin displayed for everyone to see that she was in fact hers. 


End file.
